Love collides
by krizttii
Summary: bella has a sister?
1. Chapter 1

Love collides: chapter 1

All I see is green why? Because in moving to a knew part of town. One that I didn't know even existed. My mother had about enough of me, how lovely mother just send me away to solve your problem. Whatever. I sit in the back listening to my music. My mother glances back at me through the rear view mirror I put my head down knowing better than to look at her. Shes an alcoholic, she beats me because I want the best for her, she hates when I clean the house of her precious alcohol. I think she loves it more than she loves me. I'm sporting a brand new purple\black stitched up lip followed by a purple green bruised cheek my scene hair in a ruffled mess from being rudely awakened. No make up on a pair pf skinny jeans with a over sized angerfist t-shirt multi beaded bracelets on my skinny pale wrists my combat boots thudding against the car floor following the beat to the music. My black suit cases in the truck thudding with every bump or turn.

"hopefully your father can handle you" she says with menace in her voice I shrink back into the seat afraid to answer. I don't even know my father at all she never even mention him to me and when I asked she would just say 'hes dead' and sneer at my broken face.

"i don't want to go" I said in a broken small voice

"to bad bitch" she says smirking at my expression. I put my head back on the seat rest and sigh. Why am I even still living? I question in my head. The car stops in a small two story house that looks very homey. My throat closes up at the thought of my mother leaving me with a stranger. I mean I know I don't like her but shes all I know, I didn't even have any friends at my old school because I dressed differently from them. My eyes teared up and my bottom lip quivered.

"CHARLIE!" my mother screeched I cringed at the sound, the lights in the house turned on and out came a man with a bushy mustache he squinted to see better.

"Lorelle?" the man asked coming down the steps

"here take your daughter im tired of her" my mother said grabbing my skinny arm probably leaving a bruise.

"what?" the man asked as if he didn't hear right

"yea you got me pregnant" my mother sneered "now heres your daughter" my mother said tossing me at him, I stumbled but was able catch my self in time. she went to the trunk and pulled out both my suit cases I got my backpack and purse from the middle of the car. She threw the suitcases to the ground got in the car and drove off.

As I watched the retreating car my heart started to pound faster I could almost hear it threw the music that was blearing my my ear phones. I slowly too them off lowered my head as tears started to travel down my cheeks. I felt the stare of my so called father burning at my back.

"so your my new child?" he asked quietly as if he might startle me, which he probably would

"yea" I said barely in a whisper

"come inside, ill get your bags" he said getting them and following me. When I got inside I was blinded by the bright lights.

"so welcome to my home do mind sharing a room? I kind of already have a daughter" he said in a careful voice as if not to offend me

"i don't mind at all" I said not making eye contact "but I don't really want to bother her so ill sleep in the living room, if its not to much to ask" I said looking at my boots

"oh no its ok" he said setting down my bags by the couch I sat down at the edge

"um well make yourself at home the bathroom is right next to my daughters room if you need it ill try to get you enrolled in school by next Monday if you don't mind" in reality I didn't mind I hated school because of all the judging kids do now a days

"i don't mind" I said smiling

"alright well goodnight" he said turning off the lights if only he knew I had insomnia I thought. I got out my laptop that I stole from a prep at school charged it and saw that the losers were still paying for the Internet. I smirked those money wasters I said chuckling. For the whole night I was on the Internet looking at cloths from hot topic or other store. If you haven't noticed im a scene kid. And I love it. I heard an alarm go off up stairs guessing it was my so called sisters, but was mistaken when I saw Charlie come down stairs a while later.

"hey kiddo what are you doing up so early" he said rubbing the sleep off his eye and yawning I smile at the child like antic.

"i have insomnia so I rarely sleep" I said matter of factly, he looked at me like I was crazy

"well do you ever sleep or do I need to take you to the doctor to get that checked.." he asked as if he were not sure what to do. I laughed lightly

"well I do sleep but that only after I stayed up after 2 or 3 weeks the most without sleep" I mused "but I could also just take my medication pill that I don't have" I said carefully hoping he didn't catch that. I really didn't like sleeping because it just wasted a beautiful night that I could be enjoying taking pictures of random things or my self(which I do every so often that I have a good hair day)

"well we will go to the hospital so that they can give you some pills or something, and for those bruises. Ill make sure your mother goes to jail for that" he said getting a bowl of cereal and eating.

"i cant swallow pills, thats why I never take them, and as for her well I could care less now" I said carefully

"oh well you can mash it up and put it in a drink cant you" he said talking about the pill and dropping the conversation on my mother

"i guess" I mumbled

"oh looked here comes Bella let me introduce you to her" he said with a mouthful of cereal getting up and walking over to a brown haired girth with pale skin like me. She had a heart shaped face with a nice body her eyes were also brown with rosy lips that she was bitting on. If I wasn't mistaken I would have thought that we were twins except for the differences of our hair and eye color not to mention she was about 5'5 and I was just 5. she looked at me up and down curiously, I felt like I was being judged .

"Bella this is your new sister um.." he said turning to me pleading me to say my name that I just realized was never asked

"oh pixie " I said proudly I always liked my name but people always made fun of me by saying 'oh thats why your so small cuss your a pixie ' they said. Gosh they were so stupid sometimes I even wondered if they had a brain in there.

"nice to have another girl here" she said quietly and looking at my face I focused my stare on the ground

"well im off to work" Charlie said getting his jacket and leaving

"so when did you get here?" she asked heading to the kitchen I followed

"um last night around 3" I said smiling

"oh well you didn't have much sleep then did you" she asked grabbing a granola bar

"i don't sleep" I mumbled

"oh" was all she said I looked up at the clock and saw that it was 7:45

"arnt you going to be late to school?" I asked pointing at the clock Bella almost chocked on her breakfast and ran toward the door with a thank you and bye. I sighed alone again, I went to my suit cases and grabbed a towel toothbrush some black ripped super skinny jeans a tank top socks undergarments and went up stairs to the bathroom to shower and brush my teeth.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

review please :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As I finished straightening my hair I put on my make up to cover up my bruises. When I finished and satisfied enough I went back to the living room my combat boots thudding against the wood floor I looked at the clock it read 9:25 wow I didn't realize I had taken that long I shrugged it off and sat on the couch. There was nothing to do her and it was to quiet compared to new York, over there you couldn't sleep oat all with all the honking and yells. I looked out side and saw that it was foggy, the forest looked so mysterious with all that fog. It was like it was calling me over so that I can explore. Well I did always like adventure so why not. I got my camera and a black hoodie with a skeleton form of the torso and arms plus the spin in the back. When I got outside I headed toward the trees and felt them they were moist from the rain that had fallen Earlier today I took the picture of a spider web with rain drops in it. And ventured on.

There wasn't much except for a couple of flowers that I liked, I went back home following the same path. When I got there it was already 2:45. I thought of when Bella got home well she did say that they got out around 3-ish so I started on the food. I made bread with Parmesan cheese on top with a little bit of basil and chicken Alfredo. When I was done Bella walked in the door right in time.

"yum smalls good pixie" she appraised I turned around with hot toasty bread in my hands.

"thanks" I said quietly she walked over to me taking the tray of bread for me and putting them on the basket that I put in the middle of the table

"when does Charlie get here" I asked

"um around 3:45" she said thinking about it I nodded and brought her a plate

"eat as many as you want theres a lot I made" I said sitting down across from her

"thanks" she said grabbing food, we ate in silence but she kept glancing at me every few minutes

"do you want to ask me something" I asked

" um well were did all your bruises go" she said staring at me

"make-up" I said continuing eating she nodded and did the same

"you know you have to go with me to the doctor today" she said like it was nothing

"no" was all I said I looked at her my face full of fear

"um dad told me to take you all he said was that they would take pictures of your injuries" she said bitting her lips I felt bad for making her feel bad

"oh ok what time" I asked taking another bite of my food

"well when dad gets home we could leave" shed said deep in thought I cocked mt head to the side

"is everything alright" I asked bitting my lip

"um no its just that im grounded and tomorrow is my anniversary with my boyfriend" she said quietly

"oh and dad wont let you go out" I asked

" um no im grounded" she said sadly

"oh why don't you just tell him your going to take me to port Angeles leave me there and go with your boyfriend" I said giving her and idea after all I did need to go over there and get some new books. I thought of this new one that I saw in a library it looked good to read.

"um but I don't want to leave you alone" she whispered

"oh well um I need to get school and get a book to read, you know boring stuff like that so it wont be a bother. Though I might need you car just in case I over flow on stuff" I said I did need to get school stuff but I didn't want to carry a lot of stuff I wasn't the strong at all.

"um I don't know..." she said doubting it

"please Bella I really want you to go have fun and I don't want to be the third wheel please?" I begged giving her my best puppy dog face. Just then dad came in with a tired look in his face.

"hey dad" I said looking at Bella we both had finished dinner and were putting the dishes in the sink and got ready to washing them. Bella was drying them and putting them away.

"you made dinner?" Charlie said furrowing his eye brows

"yea I got bored for a while and decided to make some" I said like it was no big deal

"hey dad can Bella take me to port Angeles to get school stuff" I said quickly

"um sure kiddo do you need money" he asked cautiously

"um no I have some from my jobs" I said proudly I had worked in a pet shop I loved it, animals are like my life if I grow up I would like to be a vet.

"ok" he said eating "yum" he said with surprise

"did you take cooking classes" he asked

"um yea" I said I did take them in high school in my free time and got extra class credit. Anything to do to get out of the house. Bella glanced at me from the side I gave her a small smile to tell her that it was going to be ok.

"well dad im going top take her to the doctor now" Bella said drying her hands I did the same and followed her out the door. The wind nipped my cheeks I shuddered from the cold and got in her reds truck, where she put the heater on.

"this is a pretty truck" I said smiling showing my dimples

"thank you" she said smiling and pulling out of the drive way "my boy friend wants to trade it in for a faster car" she said pouting, I laughed at her childishness, she laughed along with me.

"so when were done at the doctors, can we stop by my boyfriend house so I can tell him the plan" she asked I nodding and faced forward looking at the passing trees.

When we got there I got out and ran into the hospital where it was toasty warm, Bella came in a while later laughing at me.

"'don't worry you'll get used to the cold" she said smiling she went to the desk and asked for Dr. Cullen. The secretary's eyes shined at his name as a small blush appeared on her pale cheeks. She got off her chair and rushed into the back, a while later a handsome man came out that has blond hair pale skin gold eyes pearly white teeth and a doctors coat no surprise there.

"hello Bella is this your new sister" he said looking down at me I smiled at him showing my dimples, the cut in my lip reopened. He looked at it in surprise

"yea pixie this is carslie Cullen, my boyfriends dad" she said almost proudly

"hi" I said licking the blood that has spilled from the cut tasting copper and salt

"well lets get that cut stitched up and look at those bruises" he said sincerely, I followed hm into a room Bella right on my heels. The room was white with a couple art pictures here and there a blue bed with the paper on top. He motioned me to sit down

"do you have make up on?" he asked me

"yea" I said

"could you wash it off for me the bathrooms right there" he said motioning to a door on the right I nodded and when over to it. When I got inside I turned on the water to warm and splashed some in my face making my mascara run and face powder to become muddy-ish. I cleaned it with some paper then went back to Dr. Cullen.

" ok lets see" he said with a camera in his hand he took a picture of the bruise on my eye, lip and cheek.

"do you have any more" he said inspecting me

"yea on my shoulders and ribs" I said taking off my sweater exposing my arms that were riddled with old and new bruises. He took more pictures and motioned me to pull up my shirt. I pulled it up to the bottom of my bra so that I wouldn't be showing it. My ribs were riddled with new bruises that were making me ach at every motion.

"im going to make sure that none of the ribs are broken ok?" he said looking up at me, I nodded. He gently pressed on my ribs making me wince at every touch. I also noticed that his hands were very cold. Colder than the average doctor.

"ok good none of them are broken, sprained yes. So you might have to relax for a week or two and no heavy lifting ok?" he side smiling up at me I nodded thank full for his patience. He then pulled out a needle with string and stitched up my lip. When he was done I got off the bed and stood next to Bella. We then went to the truck and left to the 'cull ens'

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jacob is coming in the next chapter so be patient

and review :)


	3. Chapter 3

Love collides ch 3

Today was the day that was bell's anniversary, I also met her boyfriend. He was a real gentleman. But kept giving me these weird looked every so often that he thought I wast looking. His sister Alice was a bundle of energy she was my height but at least an inch or two taller she was really thrilled about that, she said she would drop off some cloths that she didn't wear any more or were new but she never wore them at my house. Rosalie was like a dream model she would give Bella these stares and I would glare at her for doing so. I mean I wasn't a mean person, I hated being mean its just that why would she even glare at Bella for no reason. Her boyfriend, Emmet, was really funny and carefree, I really enjoyed his company, Alice boyfriend was somewhere off so I couldn't meet him.

I got ready to go shopping in a black spaghetti strap shirt with a pale pink tutu with black short shorts underneath so I wouldn't be showing anything private, with my black combat boots. I did my make up with light pink eye shadow with liquid eye liner(like Leda monster bunny? Elf make up but with pink instead of purple and green) lots of mascara and face cover up to hide my bruises plus eye liner and blush. I then went down stairs to get my bag with money I had saved up at least one thousand dollars and put it in a pre-paid credit card. I also got my Gucci sunglasses and sunscreen I was very sensitive to the sun. I put all that in my bag and waited for bells who came down a while later.

"hey dad were leaving" Bella yelled

"wait" yelled dad we stopped and turned back o see dad hand me a phone

"whats this for?" I asked

"just in case you decide to separate and go to different stores you can call each other" he said I nodded and we went out the door

"so you know how to drive right" Bella asked me buckling her seat belt, I did the same,

"yea" I responded. We were quiet as we drove to the cullens we didn't say a word I guess because Bella was nervous. When we got there Alice came outside to hug both me and Bella

"aw you look so cute" she squealed at me looking me up and down I blushed in response and lowered my head.

"well I guess ill be going" I said going to the drivers side edward already had Bella in his arms. I smiled at both of them and wondered when I would get to meet someone special.

As I got to port Angeles I looked at the street signs for the mall. I then found it and did my hours of shopping. I got a couple of guys numbers there two. Aha. But all in all I had fun shopping, I even got my self a I pod that really wanted. The bed of the truck was almost full of cloths shoes and school stuff, the only reason I left like at 9 was because they were closing the mall! I mean who closes this early in the night. But I still had money left over like about five hundred. I really needed to find a job and fast. I thought to my self while driving to the cullens. I called Bella, she answered after the third ring

"hello" she said

"hey bells just wanted to let you know that I was done shopping and heading to the cullens" I said

"ok well me and edward are just lounging around were done with our date I guess" she said a little disappointed, like a kid who didn't get the candy he wanted. I laughed and said "ok ill be there in 30 minutes or so" she said ok and hung up. While driving over there I thought of what a perfect guy would be for me. I guess one thats honest and truthful. As I pulled up on the driveway Alice once again was the first one out the door but this time she had tons of bags in her tiny fragile arms. I was afraid that one of them might snap off or something from the weight of the bags.

When I got off the truck she shoved them bags right at me. And I fell! I literally fell! How does she expect me to carry those at once when im tinier that she is!

"oops sorry let me help you put them in the truck" she said apologizing I rolled my eyes at her and carried some to.

"well those are all the cloths that I don't wear at all" she said puffing out her cheeks

"are you kidding me thats like a year worth of cloths!" I yelled

"yup but who cares plus there totally your style" she said smiling cheeky at me some of the bags didn't fit in the bed of the truck so I took them up with me. Edward and bells came outside holding hands. I smiled at both of them, and got in the car.

"bye love" I heard Edward say as he kissed her goodbye. She turned as bright as a tomato and hopped in the car.

"so how was your shopping" she asked me pulling out.

"ok I got everything I needed" I said grabbing my skeleton sweater and pulling it on.

"and your date?" I asked she blushed and smiled

"it went swell" I rolled my eyes and smiled. When we got to the house we unloaded everything. Charlie's eyes were as big as saucers when he saw the whole living room stacked with bags of cloths and stuff. I smiled cheeky at him showing my dimples.

"where did you get all the money for this?" he asked

"well some of the cloths Alice gave me, the rest I bought with the money I saved up from my job" I said sitting in the couch and texting. I was really tired from carrying stuff.

"well I got my office cleaned out and we need to order a bed for you to sleep on but other then that you can start moving you stuff to your room. Tomorrow if you want I can leave you money and you can get stuff to decorate you room" he said I looked up at him and nodded

"do I get to color my new room" I asked

"um sure" he said shrugging

"ok just give me the directions to" I said getting some bags and taking them up stairs. When I got there I saw the room was fairly big it had a closet to the side that was also some what big and a wooden vanity table on the other side with a mirror the window had a little seat that you can open with a key and put stuff in there there was a book shelf right beside it. When I got all my stuff up stairs I heard a knock at the door. Then some talking I ignored it for a while until i heard my name being called I went downstairs and saw a old man in a wheelchair talking to dad.

"pixie this is a friend of mine his name is billy black" dad said motioning to the guy he looked at me and stuck out his hand which I shook, he had a good grip ill give him that.

"Charlie here hasn't stopped talking about you since you moved here, welcome to forks kid" he said I smiled at him and nodded. Thats when we heard a yell 'THEY ARE DANGEROUS BELLA' we all turned our heads to the living room and walked over the kitchen where we saw Bella red as a tomato and a big buff guy with a nice tan somewhat long hair that went to his shoulders, and was wearing nothing but shorts and sneakers.

They turned toward us and I swear my hear literally jumped out of my chest. There standing right in front of me was the buff kid his eyes a deep coffee brown nice structured face shiny black hair with medium sized lips. He looked down at me and just stared.

JACOBS P.O.V. :D

I swear I just died and went to heaven because and angel was standing right in front of me. She had shiny curled blackish-blue hair the bluest eyes that would make the sea jealous big plump pink lips that I just wanted to kiss all day her skin was a pale white from the lack of sun I guess. She had a black skeleton sweater with a short pink tutu that showed off her amazing legs with black short shorts underneath it and combat boots. I heard a cough to the side of me and saw that Charlie was giving me the look. Every parent has it when they see a guy staring at his daughter in such a way. And right now I was staring at her legs. Not exactly the right place to stare at to make a first impression.

I looked over at my dad and saw that he was staring at me smiling. I gave him a confused look but then everything just clicked. 'HOLY SHIT I JUST IMMPRINTED ON BELLAS SISTER!' but that couldn't be because I love Bella right? Shes my soul mate even though she doesn't know it yet. She is mine and not that leeches. Speaking of which they both smelled like them.

"you've been around the cullens" I said bluntly she gave me a confused face and frowned. I wanted nothing more than to wipe that off and bring a smile to her face. NO! I loved Bella not this girl.

"Jacob this is my daughter pixie" Charlie said motioning to her she smiled and raised her hand so that I could shake it. I looked at it for the longest time until I heard my father cough I looked at him then back at pixie. Gosh that name just fit her perfectly she was small compared to me didn't even reach my shoulder. She was tiny. She looked at me confused I gave her a disgusted look then left.

X-x-x-x-x-

please review! Tell me what you thought of Jacobs point of view :)


	4. Chapter 4

Love collides ch4

I was so confused what have I done to this poor kid for him to hate me? I looked at dad who just looked at billy who shook his head in disappointment at his son. I'm pretty sure my face was filled with pain and rejection, because Bella put an arm around me and smiled.

";um sorry about my son hes just going threw a phase right now" billy said. I nodded understanding then went back up to my room. While I was unpacking the last bag I found my I pod then I remembered that I needed to download music into it so I went to bells room.

"hey bells can I come in?" I asked while knocking

"um sure" she said in an unsteady voice I turned the knob and came in

"can I borrow your laptop to download music into my laptop" I asked shyly looking at my black socks with my hands behind my back.

"um yea sure im not using it right now so go for it" she said motioning to a white apple laptop at her desk

"thank you" I said grabbing it and leaving there as fast as I can. I threw away my old I pod that had a cracked screen and was running really slowly I got the new one and turned on the computer.  
>The whole night I stayed up downloading music to the I pod. I almost had three hundred in there I was proud of my self. I stretched and yawned then heard Charlie shuffle to the bathroom I got up and went to the kitchen. I was really tired I guess since I haven't slept in over a week, I accidentally cracked the egg in the sink instead of the bowl. I got water and gently splashed it in my face to wake me up. I then proceeded to make my fathers breakfast. Today was Saturday so ill probably ask Bella if she can let me borrow her car to go to port Angeles to get things for my room, dad came down and inhaled<p>

"yum it smells good what you making there kiddo?" he asked awakened by the aroma of my awesome food.

"chocolate chip pancakes with bacon and sausages" I said serving him some in a plate as he sat down.

"so where are you going to get the things for your room" dad asked

"um well I think Bella will take me to port Angeles" I said "and maybe take Edward for extra muscle" I said like I was commenting on the weather. Bad idea. Dad almost chocked on his food at the mention of Edwards name

"no" he said drinking out of his glass of milk. His face flushed with color from both choking and anger

"why not he seems like a nice man and he looks pretty strong to" I said with frustration evident on my voice

"you meet him" Charlie asked me I winced at the thought of blowing my secret with Bella and Edward

"um yea I met him at the hospital, his dads the one that attended me" I said covering my lie

"well why not take Jacob me and billy are going fishing with harry so he'll be free for today plus he has muscles

"so does Edward I murmured lowly so that he wouldn't hear me, just then the door opened and almost as if he was called billy and Jacob came right in.

"morning billy, Jacob" I said chirpy I don't know why but after Jacob came in every little problem seemed to disappear. Jacob had a frown on his face and was glaring at me. My smile dropped and eyes showed fear, why was he doing this? He doesn't even know me and he already hates me. I looked down and saw billy glare at Jacob, he raised his arm and smacked Jacob with as much force he can muster. I had to giggle at it which I did making Jacob glare at me even more.

"billy would you like some breakfast?" I asked him he nodded and I looked at Jacob with a raised eyebrow.

JACOBS P.O.V.

As we arrived at bells house we heard arguing pixie wanted to go to port Angeles with Bella and wanted to take Edward! What was so special about the guy the guy that every one wanted him! I started shake really badly im pretty sure my dad was frightened that I might phase at any moment.

"Jacob you need to calm down son you don't want to expose the secret" he said I rolled my eyes that would be the only thing my dad would be worried about. I composed my self as my dad walked right in. The smell of chocolate chip pancakes bacon and sausages hit my nostrils and sent me right to heaven. I was hungry all over again even though I have eaten less than an hour ago we walked into the kitchen and saw Charlie talking to pixie about Bella being grounded and how I should go with them because I had more muscle. I had to smile at that but then heard her say that Edward had some to. I frowned right at her. I just kept looking at her I was lost in my own little world. When I felt a slight pressure on my arm, I looked down and saw that my dad had smacked me. I heard a giggle and turned back at pixie frowning at her. She asked my dad if he wanted breakfast he politely said yes she then raised an eye brow at me. Man did that make her look sexy my frown disappeared right off I wanted to smile at her but she has to know that I like Bella, no not like love. I loved her. Pixie had to know and she had to live with it. I nodded stiffly and sat across from Charlie next to my dad who was between me and Charlie.

"so Jacob me and pixie were talking and I would like it if you could go with her and Bella to get stuff for pixies room" he said bluntly, I saw pixie tense and stand still almost as if she were holding her breath.

"sure" I said like it was nothing she slumped her shoulder I wanted to go over there and hold her. To make her feel better about me but I knew I had to make her realize that I loved Bella because I did right? Of course I did. She was MY everything. I looked at her back she had a nice curvy body, more than Bella, she had a nice plump butt that I wanted to put my hands on she turned around and walked over to us her hips swayed from side to side I was hypnotized she placed a plate in from of us mine stacked with food my dad dug in I was looked up and saw her chest man was it full. She had everything more than Bella, Bella barely had anything barely a B size pixie was a C almost a D. they were huge but not to huge were it looked weird. I quickly switched my eyes from her chest to my food she left after that to wash some dishes every once in a while I would stare at her.

PIXIES P.O.V.

Damn it my dad just had to ruin the day that I had planned for Bella and Edward. I went to wash the dishes and tried to find a way to see if Edward would come without it being weird for us and them. I kind of already figured that Jacob had a crush on my sister and that made my chest hurt for some reason. I had finished washing the plates when Bella made an appearance. Jacob right away got off his seat and ran over to Bella like his life depended on it. That made my eyes sting with tears I held them back though. I didn't want to seem weak at any moment.

"hey bells made you some breakfast its in the counter" I said motioning at it with my head

"thanks" she said and when right over to it. She sat at the table where dad and billy got off of

"so were leaving now ok? And behave your selfs" he said giving me a stern look I gave him a military wave as they went out the door.

"so how you sleep last night" Jacob asked Bella as if on que Edward txted me 'hey are you still going with Bella to port Angeles?' he txted I sighed making Bella and Jacob turn my way 'yea but Jacob is going to so...' I sent it right away

"you haven't been sleeping" Bella said putting a piece of pancake in her mouth

"i don't sleep" I said txting Edward who said 'its fine ill just keep him off her :D' I had a chuckle out of that

"what are you laughing at" Bella asked

"something Edward said" I told her, Jacob growled, I looked at him horrified then mimicked his action except it sounded more gurgled. Bella had a laugh at that I smiled at her and Jacob seemed confused I just stuck out my tongue.

"ima go change you should to hes going to be here in like an hour" I said heading up stairs I heard murmuring but didn't care.

JACOBS P.O.V.

Hes coming with us! That bastard he just had to ruin this day for me man I don't even know if ima be able to keep control with him near me. Seeing him hold bells hand makes me want to phase and rip his head off. And now hes txting MY imprint! Wait. What. No I don't care about her she could go with him all I want is Bella.

"why does he have to come Bella I don't want him near you" I told her catching her arm before she went up stairs to get ready for the leech.

"Jacob hes coming whether you like it or not" she said sternly I groaned and looked away

"what if your sister dates him then you can be with me" I said holding on to her face looking at her eyes. They weren't the same as pixies they weren't innocent like hers. I dropped my hands admitting defeat I then went to the couch and sat down listening to pixies hum.

X-x-x-x-x-

tell me what you think please :)


	5. Chapter 5

Love collides ch 5

As I got to my room I went threw my closet thinking of what I should wear. I looked outside and saw that it was pretty cloudy. I went to bells room.

"hey is it going to be cold in port Angeles?" I asked

"yea its going to be pretty cloudy according to Edward" she said smiling I nodded and went back to my room. Again I looked threw it and pulled out some Grey skin tight skinny's and a black black veil brides shirt that was riped from the sides so you can see my whole sides and the only thing that was keeping it together were safety pins in the top and bottom sides I put a bright green tiny strapless bra that was enough to cover my boobs and show my whole stomach(idk what you call the tiny little shirts that girls wear now that only cover your boobs. But those)with a beanie on top of my scene hair that was flat now instead of voluminous and looking skater-ish. I put on my combat boots and make up but you could still see my bruises from my ribs and shoulders.

I went down stairs right after I got my wallet with a tiny chain that was connected to my pants and I got my phone and I pod after they finished charging. Bella was already there with Jacob and Edward, who I didn't notice had come in. Edward smiled at me and I nodded.

"so how are we going" I asked

"in a car?" Edward said like as if I were stupid I rolled my eyes at him making him smirk

"i meant but how were going to need the truck to carry the stuff and were not all going to fit there" I said looking at Jacobs huge form he just scowled at my bruises like they were disturbing him or something.

"me and bells will go in my Volvo and you and Jacob can go in the truck" Edward said like he already planned it, Jacob however glared at Edward like as if he were trash

"Jacob hates me" I blurted out, Bella gave me a confused look, Jacob a pained look and Edward just chuckled I was looking at my shoes after that comment.

"i don't hate you" he sighed "never mind lets just go" he said grabbing my hand, I noticed the temperature differences between us and the tingling sensation that followed right after, he dragged me to the car and opened the door for me. He then went to the drivers side and got in. he started the car and followed Edwards shiny Volvo, the tension was so thick I could almost see it. I scooted farthest away from him so I wouldn't accidentally touch him. Which is the opposite of what I actually wanted to do I wanted to touch him, to feel his muscles, I found my self staring him I quickly averted my gaze to the passing trees.

"why do you think I hate you" he asked out bluntly

JACOBS P.O.V.

As pixie came down I was all smiles at her outfit man would I do anything to touch her creamy white skin. I had to hold my self in place. The stench of leech filling my nostrils was overpowering, man does this guy ever leave bellas side. I swear their together like 24\7. I looked at pixie and noticed black, blue, green, mixed with yellow, and brown splotches on her body. Who the hell would hurt an innocent girl like her! Man the thought of her getting hurt just almost set me off, but I knew I had to keep my self under control for her so that she can be safe, if she was safe I was ok. Shes safe here with me. Thats until I heard her next three words

"Jacob hates me" I looked over at her why would she say that? Oh yea because Ive been nothing but mean to her. But then again she is putting a wall between me and my Bella. I heard Edward growl at that I growled back Bella and pixie didn't hear.

";i don't hate you I said, wait if she thinks I hate her then shell let me go maybe the imprint shit will be over and I can go back to Bella! "never mind let go" I said grabbing her skinny wrist feeling a tingling sensation im pretty sure she felt it to. I put her in the car and got inside, she scooted away from me almost at the edge of the seat. The thing was I wanted her closer to hug her, hold her kiss her.

"why do you think I hate you" I asked her she looked at me with scared eyes then turning back to the window.

"because you left with a disgusted face when you first met me, you keep giving me glares and stuff. I mean o no you like my sister" she flinched at saying those words "and im fine with that but can we at least be friends" she said in a tiny voice. Man I would do anything to hear it again

"never mind its to complicated: I said shutting her down once again she looked down at her hands bitting her lips. She took out her phone and started txting or something I didn't pay much attention to her after that.

PIXIES P.O.V.

When the car ride was over I had finished the list of things I might need for my room I sent half of it to Edwards phone so he and Bella can get half off it. Jacob can go with them for all I care I was so sad and mad that just wanted to be away from him. When I got of Edward noticed my bad mood because he gave me a smile.

"so Edward and I are going to get some of the things you and Jacob can get the other ones" Bella said grabbing Edwards hand and started walking.

"where to" Jacob said staring after them with a pain expression on his face

"im off you can go where ever I don't care" I said leaving him there dazed and confused. Ill admit it hurt to tell him that but he had to understand that I was just trying to be friends with him. I texted one guy that I met at a skate park here 'hey do you know a place here where I can get a skateboard' I texted he replied 'yea meet me at the skate park and ill take u' 'ok' I texted and went were we last met.

X-x-x-x-x-x

sorry its a little short couldn't come up with anything tell me what you think should they start off with a friendship or just kiss and get it on? Review:)


	6. Chapter 6

Love collides ch 6

As I went to the skate park I saw him sitting on the curb he had a beanie on with skinny jeans that were low enough to see his boxers since he didn't have a shirt on. His skin was tanner than mine from being in the sun to long body muscle from skate boarding and a nice dashing smile his hair a light brown eyes green and a baby face. He hugged me and we went walking, he led the way. When we got there he opened the door for me like a gentlemen I blushed and went inside the whole store was filled with skateboarding things even stuff for women which I was glad for. We picked out a skateboard with purple grip tape and the design was a dragon. We walked out of there and rode down the streets thats when I got a call, I stopped and answered.

"hello" I said I didn't know the number so I was a little bit suspicious

"god pixie were are you" Jacob said frustrated and scared?

"skateboarding and you" I said

"where im picking you up" he said in a hurry

"don't bother I'm coming to you" I said already skateboarding to where I left him

" you don't even know where I am and we still need to get the paint for your room" he said I totally forgot about that

"ok ok go to the paint store ill be there in half an hour" I said hanging up

"hey man is there a piercing place here" I asked john

"yeas up the street" he said pointing to it

"your eighteen right" I asked

"yea why" he asked

"were getting my lips pierced" I said proudly

"cool lets go before they close" he said riding and me following behind. We got there in less than a minute and got inside where a bunch of Goths and punks were

"can I get spider bites" I asked

"got an ID" he said john stepped in and showed him his ID, they led me to a chair and took out their utensils. About 10 minutes later I got both sides of my lip pierced so I had four piercings. I left john with a hug and goodbye then headed to the paint store I saw Jacob pacing back and forth at the entrance.

"hey im here" I said he looked at me with relief

"your ok ... and you got piercings" he said surprised

"yea" I said going inside he followed close we browsed the stores for paint I decided on black and some glitter to put on the black paint. Then some bright neon colors in tiny cans since I wouldn't need the big ones some brushes and rollers to. We bought them and Jacob carried them all the way to the car. I offered to help but he said no so I let it go. When we got to the truck we saw that Bella and Edward were already there with some dressers for my cloths and stuff.

"your bed will be at your house in less than an hour so ill drive Bella there as fast as possible so that it could be set up before you get there" he said I smiled at him and nodded Jacob put the bags in the bed of the truck and went to the drivers side.

"you got piercings" Bella asked surprised

"yea" I said smiling at her she just nodded and went into the car with Edward they drove off. I got inside the truck with Jacob and put the board at my feet

"why do you like Edward?" he asked not starting the car

"because hes my sisters boyfriend" I said confused by his question

"why do you have bruises" he asked closing his eyes as if he were afraid of the answer. Did he think Edward was hitting me?

"mom" was all I said he looked at me with a pained expression but then started the car and we drove off at a slower pace than Edward car. The whole ride was silent except for the vibration of my phone. Me and john haven't stopped texting and we were getting closer. I was happy that I was making a friend I even told him that. He just said that he was happy that I was his friend to. When we got to the house I saw that Edwards car was still there, we got inside with the paint.

"are you going to paint you room tonight?" Edward asked

"well maybe since I don't sleep." I said nonchalantly putting my hands behind my head

"you should sleep, you haven't slept since you got here" Bella said descending from the stairs I put my arms down and looked at her

"i forgot my pills with carlisle" I said like nothing

"i could get them for you" Edward said already out the door

"thanks Bella" I said sarcastically

"you don't like to sleep do you, and you haven't eaten since the morning" she said pointing out Jacob looked at me with astonishment

"it keeps the nightmares away" I whispered Bella didn't hear it but Jacob seemed like he did Edward came back with an orange tube with Grey pills in them I made a face at them

"so your going to sleep in your room with your new bed" Bella said proudly

"maybe tomorrow I want to take everything out of there so that I don't have to re-do it tomorrow I said. A big white truck parked right in front of our house a man stepped out side Edward rushed outside to get the things. Jacob followed. When I saw how big the bed would be I was surprised. The bed could fit at least five of me in there! Edward got everything into the living room but the cushion had to stay outside until we figured out were to put it. Dad wasn't home yet and it was 5'o clock already.

"i guess we have time to paint the black with glitter on" I said thinking about it

"alright ill help you" Jacob said with a smile on his face I must have looked confused because he just chuckled and took the paint up stairs Edward followed after him then Bella and me. We covered the whole floor with paper and tape and got out the rollers we mixed the glitter with the black it made it look all shiny and stuff.

"ok how would you like your walls painted ms. Swan" Edward said smiling

"one wall only black and the other two with glitter and black" I said smiling at him and Jacob

"alright" he said just then my tummy growled I looked at it confused

"i think it wants you to feed it" Jacob said smiling I glared at him as Bella dragged me to the kitchen

"i told you to eat" she said going threw the fridge and pulling out contents for making a sandwich.

JACOBS .

"so you finally accepted the imprint" Edward asked smiling

"yea im tired of fighting it" I said sighing and hearing her and Bella talk

"good you deserve here" he said almost a little to happy

"your just glad im not on your girl anymore" I said painting the wall with glitter

"partly" he said we stayed quiet the entire time we painted which was pretty fast considering we had super speed

PIXIES P.O.V.

I'm so glad I had my bed now and the dressers for my cloths were black so they matched the room. I got some cloths In there and got the bed sheets Bella got me. They were black velvet. I loved them, I hugged both her and Edward I gave Jacob a handshake because I dint know if he wanted me to hug him or not. When they left I took a shower, got dressed and got prepared for a whole day of painting tomorrow.

When I woke up it was noon! I shot out of bed and ran to the kitchen were Edward and Bella were having an intimate moment. I slapped my hand over my eyes and turned around yelling 'I didn't see anything' they got a laugh out of that. I pouted and ate the breakfast Bella made me. When I was done I went to my room and put on some yoga shorts and a long black t-shirt that could have fit Jacob. I put my hair into a messy side ponytail and clipped my bangs up. I left out the make up so my bruises were showing, though they are fading they still look yucky. I got out the neon paint which consisted of pink, green, purple, Blue, orange, yellow, and silver. I moved my bed to th side with the help of Edward. I then started drawing lines, edges, swirls, and different patterns on my wall. The other one had cheetah print on it. I saved the last wall for special people to write on so I saved some paint in my closet. I took one last look at my room where the window and book case was no paint because they were next to each other and didn't make a wall the window had a small space where I put one of the dressers on it was next to my vanity that was next to the other dresser which was next to my bed the wall connected to the door was the one with cheetah print on it and the one with my closet which was also painted black except for the door length mirror was just black. I went into the living room and saw dad just lounging around.

"hey dad" I said yawing

"hey kiddo you've been painting" he asked looking at my paint riddled cloths

"yea hey come sign my wall yea" I asked

"sure" he said getting up we went up to my room I got out the paint and let him chose the brush and paint he wanted to use

"so what do I do" he asked

"you write anything you want on my wall so I can remember when I get older about it" I said he nodded and I left the room to give him some privacy with his own words

"hey im going to the office ok ill be back around seven take your pill and make sure Bella gets here at 6 thats her curfew" he said while I was watching TV. I yawned and went up to my room I didn't see what he wrote I didn't want to see it till Bella and Edward wrote theirs. I txted them and told them about it. They said ok. I went to take a shower and fell asleep. Man those pills knock you out.

X-x-x-x-x-xx-.

yay Jacob finally got over Bella ok so tell me what you think. Next chapter she goes to school with Bella and Edward Jacob might reveal his secret maybe. Please review:)


	7. Chapter 7

Love collides ch 7

I woke up to my phone alarm and a raging headache, I groaned and went to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth then went back to my room where I straightened my hair. I couldn't stop coughing, man did my throat hurt.

"hey kiddo are you ok?" dad asked peeking into my room I nodded and started sneezing, he got closer to me and touched my forehead

"man your burning up" he said removing his hand I sniffled and waved him off

"you sure you want to go to school today you have a fever" he said n to moving

"im fine dad ill pick up some cough drops and ice cream on the way to school" I said coughing again

"no ice cream only cough drops and medicine" he said sternly I groaned

"but dad I want ice cream" I whined he gave me the look and I nodded and I sighed, how can I go one day without ice cream. Its like my obsession! I finished straightening my hair leaving my bangs side sweped looked outside and saw that it was foggy I smiled, I loved the fog especially how it made everything mysterious and stuff I got out black short shorts a long sleeve white shirt that showed a lot of cleavage my skeleton sweater and did my make up light with only mascara eyeliner and face powder all while coughing my lungs out and sneezing like as if I inhaled pepper.

When I got down stairs Bella was waiting for me and eating a granola bar. I got out a pop tart put it in the toaster and waited

"so I hear your sick" she said looking at me

"yea" I sniffled she felt my forehead like dad. It felt cool against my burning skin

"wow your really burning up you sure you want to go school" she asked skeptically

"yes" I said flinching when my pop tart sprang from the toaster. Just in time Edward pulled up, we got inside with a hi and well a kiss from Bella.

"so I hear your sick" Edward said I rolled my eyes at how everyone knows about my sickness I nodded

"well stop to get you medicine" he said stopping at a grocery store I ran to the ice cream isle and looked for my brand of ice cream. While I was looking some one picked me up and took me away I thrashed and shouted 'help ahhh kidnapping' I heard Edward chuckle at how much attention we were getting I let my self hang on his shoulder as he stopped right beside Bella so she can pay for the medicine.

"dad said no ice cream" Bella sang mocking me I stuck my tongue out at her and she giggled we got to the car and drove to school she gave me the medicine in the little cup they have I smelled it and wrinkled me nose Alice popped out of no were startling me. She gave me a bottle of water right after I chugged the nasty syrup. I scrunched my face in disgust and shivered they laughed at me I glared and left to the office to go get my schedule.

"hello in pixie swan and im new here" I said polity showing my bright teeth and dimples the secretary person nodded and when to get my schedule

"heres a map so you wont get lost and the combination to you locker." she said I thanked her and went to my locker the school wasn't so big so I found it easily.

"hey there you bellas sister" a kid with baby blue eyes and blond hair said I smiled at him and nodded he smiled back

"mind if I help you find you classes" he said, the bell then rang

"um no its fine I don't want you to be late" I told him polity

"oh its no bother" he insisted so I nodded and we walked down the hall

"so you moved here from new York" he said interested

"yea" was all I said something about him seemed off

"cool well here we are hope you like forks" he said hugging me tightly I stiffened and he let go I smiled weakly as he looked down at me. Maybe wearing this shirt was a bad idea.

When lunch came around I was so happy everyone was giving me bad looks and I was getting annoyed. When I got my food I looked around for Bella but she wasn't there so I sat down at an empty table.

"hey your bellas sister" an Asian said I nodded taking a bite out of my apple

"well how do you like forks" he asked sitting down I was confused what was up with this kid

"its ok better than new York" I said tacking another bite out of my apple

"thats good well if you need any help with school or town heres my number" he said sliding a piece of paper toward me. I took it gently and put it in my pocket

"thanks I guess" I said smiling

"Eric leave her alone" the kid with blond hair said. Well he never gave me his name

"you never gave me your name" I said tilting my head to the side

"oh excuse me its mike" he said smiling I smiled back they were so friendly

"hey mike who's the new girl" a girl with brown hair said she was looking at me with envy

"oh Jessica this is pixie, bellas sister" mike said winking at me Jessica saw that and glared at me.

"oh I should have known you look just like her" she said sitting down I did catch the double meaning towards that

"nice to meet you to" I whispered

"hey you the new girl, welcome to forks high im Angela" a girl with glasses said she looked so nice and innocent I had to return the smile she extended her hand and I shook it. Bella and Edward came a couple minutes later holding hands.

"Bella you never told me you had a sister" Jessica sad in a sweet yet acidic voice I glared at her she was so fake it was so obvious.

"yea she came like four days ago" Bella said shyly I smiled at her and she did the same.

"do they serve ice cream here" I asked bluntly

" yea come on ill take you" mike said

"no" Bella said standing up

"why not" mike asked confused

"shes sick and dad strictly said no ice cream" Bella said looking at me I scowled

"im still getting it" I said getting up only to be pushed down by Edward

"EDWARD LET GO!" I screamed everyone was looking at us now

"no" he said smirking I 'humphed' and crossed my arms and looked down at the table. Right then the doors were slammed open by Jacob who looked like he was ready to kill. He looked all over the place till he saw me. He charged right over to me and pulled me out of Edward grasp. He was shaking so badly I was seeing everything blurry.

"keep your hands off her" Jacob growled I'm pretty sure I had a horrified look on my face because Edward looked at me with sympathy. Jacob dragged me outside I was still sad that I couldn't get my ice cream.

"let me go" I whispered afraid that he might lash out on me

"not until you hear me out" he said I was already In a bad mood I didn't want to be demanded

"no I already have to be in this god damned school listening to the annoying rants of teachers, getting weird stares from kids that don't even know me and to top it off I couldn't get my ice cream today, so unless you can get me ice cream then ill do whatever you want" I said pouting and sitting on the grass which was a little bit damp.

"so if I get you ice cream you'll hear me out" he said hope in his voice I nodded

"alright then lets get you to my house he said picking me up bridal style and took me to a motorcycle my eyes lit up like a child on Christmas morning

"this is yours" I asked with excitement

"yea I made it myself" he said proudly

"cool" I said admiring it "so lets go before Bella stops us" I said he got on and I grabbed on to him my tiny arms didn't go all the way so I was pretty much touching his abs and then we were off.

"that was so cool!" I said getting off and bouncing from excitement of getting my ice cream after like five hours and getting to ride on a motorcycle.

"yea" he said going inside his house I followed right after him he went to his fridge and pulled out mint n chip ice cream. I squealed from the happiness that was bubbling in my tummy. He laughed and went to get me a spoon, I dug right in. he grabbed my hips and sat me on top of the counter his hands on both side of me, I looked at him curiously.

"so..." I said trying to break the silence  
>"lets start over" he said bluntly I looked at him confused shoving another spoonful of ice cream in my mouth moaning at the sweet taste, he grinned at my child like antic<p>

"what I meant was that I'm sorry for everything I did to you I didn't mean it, and can we just start off as friends" he said looking down at me.

"as long as I get ice cream im fine with being friends with you, always have been, you were just to stubborn to notice" I said eating more ice cream. Thats when I started coughing like crazy

"are you ok" he asked me worry laced in his voice and face. I nodded but that didnt stop the coughing I tried to search for my cough drops in my sweater I found one but it fell to the floor. Jacob bent down to pick it up he saw what it was and looked at me

"your sick" he asked worried I nodded and put out my hand so I can get the cough drop he unwrapped it and handed it to me I quickly put it in my mouth. The coughing subdued but I was still coughing here and there

"why would you eat ice cream when your cold" he asked as if I were crazy

"because I love it" I said matter of factly

"but your sick no wonder Bella said no to you getting ice cream" he said I looked at him weirdly

"you wernt there when she told me that" I said "how did you know" I asked he looked like he was shitting bricks if I wasn't so curious I would have been laughing at him

"um I was next to you.." he said I scoffed

"no you wernt Jacob" I said mad now that he was lying "how do you expect to be my friend of your going to be lying to me" I said hurt that he would even do that he sighed and looked at me pleading almost

"if I tell you, you have to promise to not tell anyone and not run away" he said grabbing my hands and looking at them. I nodded

"im a werewolf" he whispered I stood there astonished that he would even lie again! Like what the freak man im over here giving you a chance and you lie to me! I did the only thing that came to my mind

"show me" I said my voice showing him that I knew he was lying

"what" he said surprised

"Jacob black if you really are a werewolf you would show me" I said my voice showing no emotion he sighed and I knew i had him right there I knew he was lying-

"ok" he said going out back and into the woods I stood there with a confused look in my face, a while later a reddish-brown wolf came out. But this wasn't any ordinary wolf, this things was as big as a horse its eyes brown searching for acceptance in my eyes. My heart was pounding so fast from being scared and happiness that he wasn't lying to me. I walked out of the house and towards the wolf. Very slowly I approached it.

"Jacob" I squeaked the wolf whined and dropped to its belly crawling over to me. I froze from fright. It got closer to my hand my breath was shallow it whined some more catching my attention. It then licked my hand. I smiled at it and touched it muzzle, it purred under my touch begging for more. I chuckled at its antics.

"i thought only cats purred" I said laughing it barked out a laugh and went back into the woods to change back into my new friend. Jacob.

X-x-x-x-x-x

wooohooo there finally friends! So tell me what you think please review:)


	8. Chapter 8

Love collides ch 8

As I sat on top of the counter waiting for Jacob to come and eating some more ice-cream, I thought as to why he would want me to know this I heard footsteps coming closer I looked up with the spoon dangling from my mouth. A little bit of ice-cream escaped my spoon and was running down from my lips to my chest. Jacob tilted his head to the side raised his finger wiped of the ice-cream and licked it off his finger smiling at me.

"so you have any questions?" he asked I nodded

"why would you want to tell me this?" I asked looking at him dead in the eye, he stiffened

"next question" he said sighing

"no answer me now" I said wincing at how demanding I was. I never liked making people do things that they didn't want to do. But this interested me, he sighed again removed himself from my side. Ill admit I kind of missed his warmness and touch.

" you'll have to come to the bonfire on Friday to understand everything" he said looking at the ground

"what for" I asked stupidly, he rolled his eyes

"so that you'll know why I decided on telling you" he said coming closer grabbing my hands an looking at them

"ok so um why did you automatically want to be friends with you" I said coughing at the last word he narrowed his eyes at me and took away my ice-cream.

"hey!" I protested

"your sick no more ice-cream" he said smiling at me I pouted the best I could, he only smiled and looked down at me. He stroked my bottom lips getting close and closer my heart pounding in my chest. He tilted his head to the side my head was not responding my eyes closing slowly, why was he going slow why cant he just crash his sexy lips into mine. Oh my gosh were so close! _Beep!beep! _I inwardly groaned, I took out my phone from my back pocket. I saw Bella shining in a bright light, when I get home shes going to get it bad! Ugh! I was so close to kissing this sexy guy and here she goes interrupting us. Geez this woman. Jacob sighed again and went to the living room. I answered

"hello" I said sounding tired

"where are you!" asked Bella pretty peeved

"at Jakes" I said like it was nothing

"did he give you ice-cream" she said like it was a bad thing

"nope he gave me pot" I said in a straight forward voice

"WHAT!" she screeched I tore the phone right out of my ear rubbing it. Dam this woman had some vocals. She can try out for a band any day.

"Bella I was joking do you really think he would do that?" I asked over the phone I heard Edward say 'yes' then a growl from Jacob who was watching me from the entrance of the kitchen. I scowled at him wondering how he heard that. He pointed at his ear I then understood and nodded at him.

"Bella tell your boyfriend to calm his tits, ill be home in a while" I said hanging up on her

"calm his tits?" Jacob asked looking at me confused I nodded and gave him a cheeky smile he just laughed

"i have to go home" I said hopping off the counter

"no" he whined I laughed at his childishness

"yes now come on you have to give me a ride" I said dragging him to the front door. He hopped on his bike and I grabbed hold of his sexy abs, then we were off. As we got closer to my house I gripped him tighter not wanting to let go. We stopped right at the drive way, Bella came out of the house power walking over to Jake.

"don't you know shes sick! She cant have any ice-cream" she told Jake jabbing a finger in his chest he just smiled down at her.

"nice to see you to bells" he said smiling down at her Edward came out and glared at Jake.

"pup" he said nodding

"leech" Jake said scrunching his nose as if he smelled something disgusting I just stood there confused

"he knows your a werewolf" I asked pointing to Edward who's eyes got huge as saucers

"you told her!" he yelled

"shes my imprint she has the right to know" Jake growled

"whats an imprint" I said tugging on Jakes shirt he just dismissed it

"your a dangerous mutt" Edward growled out getting in from of Bella as if to protect her Jake did the same to me

"whats going on" I whimpered frightened, why was Edward growling "is Edward a werewolf to" I asked confused. They both scoffed.

"as if he only wishes he could be one" Jake said

"as if id want to be one" Edward countered if he wasn't one then what was he and why were they getting so overprotective.

"Jake whats going on" I whimpered again this time hugging his waist

"nothing come on ill take you to your room" he said leading me to the house I looked at Bella who looked mad. But at what I just ate ice-cream, no big deal.  
>"your not even supposed to be here dog" Edward yelled I was really getting mad at Edward for saying stuff like that. As if he belongs in the house last time I heard he was the one that wasn't allowed here.<p>

"be quiet Edward your the one that isn't supposed to be here, especially with Bella" I whispered not wanting to yell at him, afraid that he might kill me since he wasn't human im guessing.

"Jake can come at any time hes welcomed 24\7" I whispered looking at Bella and Edward they both looked mad.

"so is Edward so don't say that to him, and since when are you and Jake friends hmm? Last time I heard he hated your guts" Bella said putting a hand on her hip

"i just want to make friends" I whispered not wanting to fight with her but what she said put tears in my eyes I sniffled and went to the door where Jacob was waiting for me I walked past him letting some tears fall on the way. He looked accusingly at Bella and Edward and followed me to my room.

I closed the door behind me quietly, and layed down on my bed face down hugging my pillow. The tears stopped but my feeling were still hurt, I felt the weight of Jakes body on my bed. He put a soothing hand on my back.

"hey im sure Bella didn't mean it" Jake said I nodded to tell him I understood, I twisted my body more towards the wall and patted the side that was empty. Jake layed down beside me hugging my waist.

"what is Edward" I asked him softly he closed his eyes and looked at the ceiling.

"whats an imprint?" I asked again

"you'll learn everything at the beach" he said again I scowled

"no Jake I really want to know now" I said sitting up and looking at him

"please" I whispered Jake just groaned

"ok but promise me you wont freak" he said grabbing my face between his two large hands I nodded and he let go

"Edward is a vampire" he said slowly I'm sure I gasped pretty loudly because he held me tightly to his chest

"its ok im here to make sure nothing happens to you" he said rocking me back and forth

"no Jake hes a monster he could kill Bella" I said worrying

"no its ok they only feed on animals" he said I made a face and Jake laughed

"yea I no its nasty but hey its better than humans" he said joking I nodded and bit my lip

"so whats an imprint" I asked and looked at his face, it softened

"its when a werewolf meets his other half" he said slowly "like their soul mates that were chosen for them by the universe so that they wont have to struggle finding their husband or wife, their perfect pair that they would do anything for or be anything just for their imprint to be happy" he said smiling down at me twirling a piece of my hair.

"so its pretty much just forced on them" I said bitterly he looked at me surprised

"no, no they find the one that is the perfect match for them" he said trying to correct himself I narrowed my eyes.

"do you have an imprint" I asked afraid of the answer he looked oat me happily and answered

"yup" popping the 'p' I got so mad if he had an imprint then why the hell was he here with me wasting his time!

"then what the hell are you doing here wasting your time with me! Leave! Go to her!" I screamed at him. I heard Edward laugh downstairs. Now I was super mad

"SHUT UP FREAK!" I yelled at Edward followed by an 'hey!" from Bella. Jacob just laughed and said the most magical words

"its you silly" I almost fainted right then and there.

X-x-x-x-x

so he told her finally! Any way what did you think? Please review:)


	9. Chapter 9

Love collides ch 9

Ever since Jacob told me that he imprinted on me we have been getting closer. He told me how he could be whatever I wanted him to be whether it be a friend, brother or more then a friend. I obviously told him that I would like to stay friends, since we didn't know each other that well. I saw his sad expression as I told him that, but then told him that maybe in the near future we might be something closer than friends. That made his face light up like a Christmas house. He left my room right when Charlie left and so did Edward, at dinner it was pretty quiet except for dad asking me questions about how my day was and so on.

Friday came pretty quickly and I had no homework. Woohhoo! Jacob texted me that he would pick me up at 6 and it was 5 when I decided to get ready. I put o some skin tight skinny jeans spaghetti strap shirt and my leather jacket with a hoodie plus my converse. All my old bruises were gone but the recent ones were fading away, the cut on my lip was gone so I didn't have to worry about that. I waited in the living room with dad, well he was watching a game. When the door bell rang I got up and answered the door. Edward was there.

"um hey Edward" I said looking at the ground awkwardly

"hey is Bella ready" he asked nicely I haven't talked to him since the fight and also because I was with Jacob most of the time.

"um I dot think-" right when I was about to finish the sentence the door was moved from my hand

"im ready" Bella said she was going on a date with Edward, dad didn't like it much, but since he couldn't break her away from him he said fine. But they had to be home at specific time, were as to me I could be home whenever Jacob felt like it. As I watched them drive off I saw a car come toward our lot, Jacob came out and squeezed me into a tight hug. He let me go after a while.

"hey Charlie I might not bring her back till midnight, if my dad goes into detail" Jacob said entering the living room.

"thats fine son as long as shes safe" Charlie said not removing his eyes from the game. I rolled my eyes at him and looked at Jacob who ruffled my hair while I pouted. He smiled and headed to the door I followed right on his heels.

"so this is the car you've been building from scratch?" I asked with a smile on my face to me the car was fine and good looking

"yea" he said proudly patting the hood I smiled and nodded right when he opened the door for me, always the gentleman.

"thanks" I said blushing he just nodded and smiled then went to the driver side

"so how was your week" he said trying to make conversation

"you tell me you were with me the entire time" I said smirking he just laughed and shrugged it off

"so bells not grounded any more" he asked

"nope" I said popping the p

"i guess thats cool" he said scrunching his nose

"is everything alright" I asked he just shook his head

"no you kind of smell like him, were you anywhere near him" he asked rolling down the window

"um only when I opened the door and he was there" I said

"oh well I guess the smell will get off eventually" he said scowling I just let the wind hit my face and toss my hair into a big mess. Thats when my throat started to tickle and I went into a coughing frenzy. I patted my pockets for my cough drops that I took. I found it and tossed it in my mouth tasting strawberry and mint.

"your still sick?" he asked panicked I shrugged and looked out the window

"answer me" he demanded I looked at him surprised and nodded slowly

"have you been taking the medicine" he asked in a softer tone this time I thought about how many times I pretended I did but spit it back out when they wernt looking. I'm sure he must have noticed my hesitance because he sighed and shook his head.

"they got it for you for a reason" he said in an annoyed voice

"its nasty"i protested pouting

"so its good for you, and keeps you healthy. I want you healthy" he said looking down at me I brought my knees up to my chest and felt guilty for not drinking the medicine. I nodded and he put his arm around my shoulders.

When we got to the bonfire two guys came running at Jacob. They were pushing one another trying to get a Jacob first. They were laughing at their antics and couldn't help but smile. When they got to Jacob they wiggled their eye brows at Jacob who blushed. I stifled a giggle behind my hand, he pouted and I put my arms around his waist to comfort him.

"so Jake is this your imprint" the shortest one asked

"yea" I answered for him

"so you know about us?" the other one asked

"yea" I answered again but this time grinning

"so are you guys dating" the shortest one asked I frowned Jacob noticed and quickly said

"were at the friend stage right now, nothing more" he said monotonless I nodded in agreement, they both looked uncomfortable and looked at each other.

"so um what are your names?" I asked curiously

"im quil" the shortest one said right when he said that a little girl came running at him yelling "_qwill, qwill, qwill"_ she was super cute with tan skin brown hair and eyes plus dimples like me. She had flowers in her hand, when she reached quil she handed them to him saying _"i picked these for you qwilly" _she smiled showing a full set of her pearly white teeth, I couldn't help but smile at her cuteness.

"'thank you Claire-bear" quil said with sincerity in his voice his eyes shining brighter than the stars at the look of her.

"Clair this is Jakes friend-" he hesitated not knowing my name

"pixie" I said quickly, she examined me and said

"your not going to hurt Jake like Bella are you" she asked confused I looked at Jake who was looking a little depressed.

"no im not I promise" I said sticking out my pinky she smiled and wrapped her own around mine.

"aw well isn't that cute Jake" the other guy said

"yea sure" Jake said blushing I smiled at him and held his hand he looked at me and smiled

"well im embry its nice to meet you, now lets go get some food" he said running toward a table quil put Clair in my arms dropped the flowers she gave to him and ran after him and Jacob who left my side with out me knowing. Clair pouted at her dropped flowers. I looked at her bent down and collected them. She took them back with a pout still plastered on her face.

"Clair are you ok?" I asked softly she shook her head

"quil always leaves me for food or to go play" she said sadly

"well why don't you talk to him about it" I said she just shook her head and rested her head on my shoulder. I took her to the logs and sat down with her. She started ripping off the petals from the flowers and let them fall to the ground. Jacob sat next to me with a plate full of food. He smiled at me and dug in, I rolled my eyes at him. quil sat on my other side and tried to grab clair but she squirmed and whined. Quil had the most pained face I have e ever seen he looked at her then at me I just shrugged.

"clair honey are you feeling alright" quil asked panicked she nodded but didn't look at him

"they why arnt you looking at me" he asked desperately 'shes mad at you' I mouthed to him. He looked panicked

"are you mad at me sweetheart" he asked putting his plate of food down to stroke a piece of her hair she wiggled away from his touch and threw the stems of flowers at him. He looked surprised and I pointed to the stems. He 'Ohed' at me

"is it because I accidentally dropped the flowers and went to go eat" he asked she nodded

"aw sweetheart im sorry, but I got you some chips" he said she looked at him the down at his plate to see it was half full of chips and the other half had hot dogs and a hamburger. She got out of my grasp then went to quil who had a big grin on his face.

"nice going" Jake whispered on my ear making me shiver I looked up to him and stole a chip the turned forward to see billy wheel him self in front of the fire.

X-x-x-x-x-x-

sorry for not updating as much im having computer problems, but ill try to make the next chapter ASAP. Please review :) and tell me how clair was


	10. Chapter 10

Love collides ch 10

All the things that were burned into my brain this has got to be one of my all time favorite stories if only I could have my own personal story teller I would have them read me this story every night for the rest of my life. I leaned on jakes shoulder4 his scorching hot skin keeping me warm. Billy wheeled himself off from the campfire and to the rest of the old folks, I looked up to Jake with sleepy eyes he smiled and put his warm lips on my forehead. I smiled and closed my eyes.

"you sleepy babe?" he whispered I nodded ignoring the affectionate pet name. Tomorrow I would have to talk to him about that, right now I was dead beat tired. I put one arm under my knees and the other supported my back. He lifted me up with ease and walked off I looked over his shoulder to see that almost every girl was at least sleeping except for a woman with long black hair from this desistance I could see three markings in her face I shrugged it off and leaned on Jake closing my eyes fro good.

I woke up next to something hot I tried to get up but there was an arm around me. I looked behind me to see Jacob sleeping in pure bliss with his arm around me, I bit my lip trying not to look at his chest to much. I turned around and saw that we were really close I was still in my shirt from yesterday but with some boxers on. That just sent me into pure panic mode I tried to get out of his grasp but he wouldn't move his arm.

"Jake' I said poking his cheek. No response. I rolled my eyes only he would sleep threw that.

"Jake!" I called a little louder and shook his shoulder. Still no response. What. The. Hell. Who sleeps threw that.

"JAKE" I yelled out he jolted right up and took his arm off me letting the cold attack my skin.

"Morning" I said glumly

"What's wrong?" he asked rubbing the sleep put of his eye I motioned with my hands to the boxers, he stopped mid yawn and smiled like a dam idiot.

"Well don't you look sexy in my boxers' he said licking his lips I felt my face heat up at the sudden compliment.

"That's not the point Jake" I said crossing my arms

"You stripped me down with out my consent" I said turning away from him

"Psh no I didn't my sister did" he said happily putting his heard on my shoulder

"Oh' was all I could say

"Yup' he said popping the p and removing himself from me. I frowned missing the sudden contact

"Your pants are over there, you can change in the bathroom and Ill take you to your place he said leading me to his bathroom.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

please review sorry for the delay my computer isnt working


	11. Chapter 11

Love collides: chapter 11

As I walked up the steps to my house I couldn't help but miss Jake. I heard his car drive out as I looked back. I twisted the cold door knob and walked inside.

"So how was the bonfire" Bella said leaning against the counter eating a apple

"It was really good, I enjoyed myself" I said

"That's good Alice wants you to go shopping with her" Bella said

"Ok text her and tell her I will be ready in about a hour" I said going up stairs and showering. When I got out I charged my phone checked how much money I had left which was like 3 hundred dollars. Man I really need to find a job and quick. I got black tight skinny jeans that had rips everywhere, a tiny black strapless shirt that showed a lot of tummy and my combat boots. I made my hair scene ish and put on dark make up when I was done it had already been an hour. I heard beeping outside and saw that Alice was outside with her yellow Porsche. I smiled I went down stairs and yelled at Bella that I would be leaving, I heard no reply so I just grabbed my leather jacket and left.

"Nice outfit" Alice said smiling

"I agree you look every bad ass, but cute at the same time" Rosalie said I smiled at her which she returned in the rearview mirror.

"so what do you have right now for cloths" Alice said excitedly

"Well I have some of my cloths plus the ones you gave me um and that's it" I said pouting at the lack of other things I might need

"Any undergarments or socks? Make up? Shoes? Heels?" Rosalie asked surprised. I looked down blood rushing to my cheeks making me look like a bright red tomato.

"I guess not" I said rubbing the back of my neck in embarrassment

"We are going to do some major shopping" Alice squealed happily as I groaned

"So how are and that mutt" Rosalie asked looking at me threw the rear view mirror my head shot up at the distaste in her voice

"Were ok I guess. Were getting closer though" I said smiling like a fool.

"Don't get to close now they are very dangerous" Alice said  
>"no I don't think they are I mean if they were I would be hurt already" I said thinking about it.<p>

"Were here Alice" said excitedly I grinned and hopped off the car

"Alright now off to Victoria secret!" Rosalie exclaimed

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sorry about the delay I haven't been in my computer because it isn't really working ill try to update as soon as possible. Please review. Sorry for the short chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Love collides ch 12

As we entered Victoria secret my nostrils were assaulted by some sweet smelling perfume. I gagged at the smell as Rosalie and Alice just stopped breathing. I looked around and saw that I didn't belong here I mean everything here was pink and frilly I was more like black and dangerous.

"Come on I need to know your panty size" Alice said grinning like a fool.

"Ill gets you bras you should be the same size as me right" she said glancing at me I just nodded in agreement. I sat down in a big chair as they did their little shopping, my phone started vibrating.

_Hey what's up-Jacob_

_Nothing much just at VS with Alice and Rosalie- me_

_You're at Victoria secret with vampires?- Jacob_

_Yea...-me _

_Be careful please-Jacob_

_Always am duhh- me_

_You should come over later-Jacob _

_Sure when im done with these two ill ask for a ride over-me _

_Make sure to wear something you bought ;) - Jacob_

_Perv and no; P-me_

_Tease-Jacob _

_Only to you- me _

_End of conversation_

"Ok were done now to buy you some shoes" Alice said grabbing my arm and dragging me to vans. I got two skate shoes some shirts and a new board.

"Hey can we go over to hot topic I need some new combat boots" I said looking down at my already torn ones.

"Sure but you have to buy some sweaters to" Alice said reminding me

"Alright" I said

After we were done with all the shopping we were off to my house to take everything to my room. On the way we got me some food seeing as to how I hadn't eaten all day. When we got home I put everything in the corner so it won't be everywhere.

"Hey Bella can you give me a ride to Jacobs" I asked shyly

"Cant he come over and get you" she asked a little too snappy taking out the bread from the oven.

"You know he can't because of the treaty" I said sternly

"Well then to bad I still have to make dinner" she said

"What is it that you have against me and Jacob being together?" I screamed having had enough of her attitude.

"you really want to know" she said getting in my face by this time I was well infuriated with her and wouldn't hesitate to punch her if she just poked the right spot.

"Yes I really do! I mean it's not like you love him or anything seeing as how you chose Edward over him!" I screamed and then that's when it happened what I never expected her to do-

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

ooohhh what happened? Who knows well the next chapter will reveal a lot! Please review. Again sorry for the short chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

Love collides ch 13

A cracking noise was heard around the house, my ears ringing, face turned to the side, flesh meeting flesh. She had hit me. She actually hit me. I turned to look at her, her face showed satisfaction. My eyes round as saucers I looked at her my heart broken at the loss of her compassion. I put my hand up to touch my tender face only to be met with red goo that made my heard swirl and stomach churn. I looked at her hand and saw the ring that Edward had given her for their engagement was on crooked and stained with my blood.

"Well if this is the way you want it I'll stay away from him" I whispered what left I had in me

"I'll stay away from everyone in face" I said turning around and leaving through the door. My body was greeted by the cold of the snow, my feet moved to no man's land. My body numb with sorrow I walked and walked my eyelashes covered with snow I shivered but embraced the cold. Every so often I would fall and get a scrap here or there, with no care for that I kept walking. My eyes willed with frozen tears I couldn't help but fall and cry out my feelings. I lay down curled in a tiny ball of nothings, hoping to be found. My eyes droopy I fell asleep in the cold.

"_Pixie. Pixie!" _ I heard.

My mind was foggy and everything was numb the words kept repeating.

"_Pixie, pixie, where are you" _said the voice at this time I wanted nothing to do but ignore the voice. I then heard a painful howl go through the wind. The howl broke my heart but also made my heart beat like a humming birds wings. My eyes wanted to open and see what was going on, my mind kept fighting through the fog. I turned to my side only to yet once again be met with the cold snow. My body shivered as I moaned in pain.

"Oh my god" a painful voice said something warm touched my cheek I wanted to lean into it. I fluttered my eyes open to see Jacob. My everything. But also the guy that ruined everything I had. My love for him became anger that coursed through me I jumped up my legs still wobbly and backed up. His eyes showed pain and confusion.

"Pixie what's wrong?" he asked my eyes trained on his chocolate brown eyes pleading for an answer I looked away.

"Everything's wrong" my voice croaked I looked down at my legs his arms went around me. His warmth was like heaven to me. He picked me up and ran at one direction.

"I found her!" he yelled I was met with a bunch of eyes looking at our direction ones that I didn't want to meet and others that I just want to say sorry.

"Sweetheart you're ok" my dad said grabbing me from Jacob, his skin less warm he carried me inside and laid me down on the couch. Sam brought over some blankets which Charlie wrapped around me.

"Sweetheart what happened?" dad said looking at me with sympathy

"Everything" was all I could muster before I looked down

"That doesn't make sense when I left you, you were all happy and now you're trying to run away" Jacob said sitting closer to me. I scooted back afraid that Bella might be close by and get angry again. He looked hurt that I didn't want to be closer to him. I felt sorry but I didn't want to make Bella upset again. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"I want to be alone" was all I said before laying down

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Well sorry for the hold up my lap top isn't working any more so I'm doing this at the school library. Well tell me what you think and what Bella's punishment should be for this. Should pixie tell Jacob what happened first or Charlie? You get to decide


	14. Chapter 14

Love collides Ch. 14

As week I have done nothing but wake up go to school blank out and come back home. No eating. No working out. No homework. I don't even get ready for anything anymore. My grades have gone down and I have lost a tremendous amount of weight. Jacob has come over more than once to check up on me or looking for answers, but every time I would ignore him. He would leave defeated and broken. Today I took off the day off of school seeing no point in it. My teachers and the school have bugged Charlie about it every day and every time I would answer 'I don't want to talk about it'.

"Pixie you seriously need to get your act together I don't know why your suddenly becoming moody" dad said at the dinner table

"I don't want to talk about it" I answered

"And why would that be hmm?" he said giving me a stern look "did something happen in school? Is someone bullying you? Because ill swear to god ill grab my gun and march over to that-"

"Nothing is going on" I whispered and left the table I heard him sigh defeated with my answer

"I seriously don't know what happened to my little pixie" I heard dad tell Bella down stairs

"give her some time, maybe she's just at that stage" Bella answered back I seriously wanted nothing more than to go cry to my father and tell him what was wrong but my fear of rejection wouldn't let that happen. The doorbell rang.

"Hey Charlie is pixie here today" I heard Jacob ask dad

"Yea she's up stairs with still no process" I heard Charlie mutter. I heard his feet thump on the wooden stairs I waited until I heard my door open and a shift in my bed. I knew that he had laid right next to me.

"Are you ready to tell me?" he asked, every day was the same but the thing was that I couldn't no matter how much I wanted to I just couldn't. So I stayed silent.

"you know there isn't a second I go by without thinking who or what did this to you, and when I find out I will never forgive them." He said full of anger.

"You will" I whispered

"What?" was all he said, I guess from the shock that I talked to him

"You will" I repeated again

"Who is it? What did they do?" he said still searching for answers I, again, didn't answer.

"What is wrong every time I come by and ask you, you shrivel up into this little ball and refuse to talk to me!" He said now furious standing in front of me I shrunk back afraid that he might shift in front of me.

"Please im begging you, what's wrong I promise you who ever it is I won't let them hurt you ever again" I contemplated those words what if I told Jacob at his house and then kept it a secret forever? But Bella didn't want me anywhere near Jacob. What if I was with Jacob 24/7 that way Bella won't have a chance at getting at me? What if I told Edward also and maybe he could stop Bella?

"Can we go to your house to talk?" I asked with hopeful eyes he looked at me with pure adoration and love.

"Of course I'll wait for you at my car" he said getting up and leaving  
>"can you also tell my dad im going with you?" I asked<p>

"Sure" he said smiling and going down stairs. While he was down I got my cloths ready hoping that I might stay at his house for the night. I got my pj's, toiletries, extra cloths for tomorrow, and my makeup. As I descended down the stairs I saw dad giving Jacob a piece of paper and Bella right beside him giving me a hateful look. I hurried to Jacobs's side and held his hand for comfort. We went out the door and to his car; I put my stuff in the back seat and sat in the passenger seat.

"So can you tell me right now?" Jacob asked hopefully, I shook my head no. he gave a frustrated sigh

"When will you tell me? You know I can't protect you from whatever is happening if you don't tell me what's wrong?" he said now angry and shaking, I put my hand in his arm to make him stop but that did very little.

"Our minds are not protected here let's wait until we get to your house" I whispered

"WHY?! WAS IT EDWARD THAT DID SOMETHING TO YOU?! BECAUSE IF IT WAS I WILL PERSONALLY-"

"It wasn't him wait until we get your house I promise I will tell you everything" I said smiling up at him, and let me tell you it felt great. He smiled back and focused back on the road.

When we got to his house I was pretty misty and sprinkling. We got out of the car and Jacob grabbed my stuff from the back.

"Are you sleeping over?" he asked smiling with a raised eye brow. I nodded with a grin in my face happy to be somewhere safe. He kissed my cheek and unlocked the door.

"Hey dad im home! And guess who came to stay for the night?" Jacob asked as his dad came out in his wheel chair.

"Well hey there pixie haven't seen you in a long time. How are you by the way" he asked curiosity crossed his voice

"Im good thank you Billy" I said hugging him tenderly

"Well you welcome to stay here as long as you want" he said wheeling himself over to his room I guess

"So can you tell me now?" Jacob asked antsy I sat down at his lap and hugged him as his arms went around me

"Well if you do, you have to promise that you won't do anything dramatic and we will solve this as a couple. Understood?" I asked looking up at him; his face was a mixture of defiance and confusion. I waited until he answered. He sighed and nodded

"ok well when I went back home the other day from shopping with Alice and Rosalie I asked Bella for a ride and she got mad-"my voice was now shaking with fear ad sadness "and I asked what she had against me being with you since she chose Edward over you and then she slapped me" I said finishing I didn't hear anything. The only noise in the room was our breaths.

"I was suggesting we tell dad so he can understand the situation and let me come here more often" I said looking up at him. He had his eyes closed I guess trying to control himself. He sighed.

"I don't see how that will work I think we should just tell Edward" he said leaning back.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Omg so sorry for not updating earlier but I wasn't getting a lot of reviews so I didn't know how to start this chapter. But here it is. So what do you guys think they should do first? review please !


	15. Chapter 15

Love collides Ch. 15

We stayed over at Jacobs place for the night Kim, Jared quill, and Claire stayed also. I was having so much fun I totally forgot about the situation that I was with all the girls were in the living room watching beauty and the beast while the guys were off in the kitchen doing who knows what. I was holding a sleeping Claire and Kim was holding on to my arm crying as the beast got slayed. The boys came into the living room each boy to their own imprint quill took Claire of my arms as Jacob put me into his lap and kissed my cheek. I snuggled closer to him.

"Sam is coming over to talk to you" he whispered I stiffened and looked at him

"Relax he just wants to help you out" he said smoothing my hair

"But what if he likes Bella more than me and takes her side" I whimpered Jacob laughed out loud making Claire wake up a little and quill snap his head at Jacob.

"He doesn't even like Bella he is disappointed at her for choosing the leeches over us." He said I relaxed for a while until I heard the door open Kim was already sleeping and Clair was taken up stairs to Jacobs's bed. Sam and Emily walked through the door along with the rest of the pack. I was still in Jacobs lap a thin blanket that had a bat man symbol in the middle my tiny shorts and a tank top that rose up every once in a while. Every one made them self comfortable around us and waited for Sam to speak.

"Well um Jacob told me what happened over the phone and we need to know it's true." He said a look of determination in his eyes I nodded slightly and snuggled closer to Jacob his arm going around me and draping the blanket over my shoulder.

"Well I guess I'll call a meeting with the Cullen's then well tell Charlie" Sam said standing up and going over to the phone. My heart started pounding in my chest.

"WHAT WHY?" I asked panicking "they have nothing to do with this" I said standing up feeling the fresh cold air.

"Actually they do. Bella will soon be a part of them and she's engaged to Edward" said Sam stopping midstep. I looked at the floor

"But I don't want a war to break out between the two of you" I said fighting the urge to cry

"I don't want anyone hurt. That's why I didn't tell anyone because I was afraid of what might happen" I said my voice trembling

"Pixie look it's our job to protect the imprints and since you feel threatened we have to straighten this out" he said getting closer to me putting his hand on my shoulder. I nodded in agreement, already feeling defeated. I went upstairs without a word to anyone. I heard footsteps behind me and saw that Emily was following me. I stopped so she can catch up. She gave me smile and hugged me gently.

"Pixie you know you won't be able to win when it comes to imprints, they just have an urge to save us from any harm that comes our way and if anything happens they will immediately fall and crumble." She said still holding me, I sighed deeply and nodded.

"Come on you can help me cook for the boys seeing as how Kim and Claire are asleep anyway" she said turning us around and pushing me towards the kitchen

"Wait I think were going to have to go shopping me and Jacob kind of ate everything" I said blushing she just chuckling

"Alright ill get the car ready you can go get dressed" she said

"Well ill just go like this I don't mind the weather" I said following her to the living room

"Sam we are going grocery shopping" Emily said grabbing the keys from the counter and giving him a kiss

"I am going to" I said heading towards the door

"Wait your going like that?" Jacob asked I nodded

"No go change" he demanded

"Um no" I said and twisted the knob. A pair of strong warm arms wrapped themselves around me lifting me up and putting me over their shoulder

"My home my rules" he said taking me to the room

"Or you can just come with me and Emily" I suggested I knew that we might need some help with the groceries

"Alright" he said putting me down and grabbing my batman slippers beside the couch

"Sam you should come with us to" I said smiling at Emily she just rolled her eyes at me

"Then we are taking both cars I doubt we will all fit in my truck" he said grabbing Jacobs keys and tossing them to him. I followed Jacob to his rabbit as it began to sprinkle. We got inside the car Sam already drove off and we followed with Jacobs's hand holding mine. As we rushed to the store Sam and Jacob each got a cart and stopped by our side.

"Here is a list of what you're supposed to get and here is my half" Emily said handing me a piece of paper.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sorry for the horrible chapter but the next chapter might have some fighting and a mild break up who will it be! Also guess who they see in the store? Any ways give me your options and r&r


	16. Chapter 16

Love collides Ch. 16

As Jacob and I walked through the isles to find my half of the list we talked about just random things. I knew there was a reason for me to be with Jacob he was my happiness and I his. We pretty much were made for each other and I loved every single minute of it. I looked up at him his flawless face, which still had a little bit of baby fat in it. He looked down at me and dazzled me with his smile. He hugged me from behind and kissed my cheek making me giggle, he helped me push the cart, which was already half full with food and drinks. His arms around me making a cage we pushed the cart together and grabbing things on the list. Whatever I couldn't reach he got for me. We passed Emily and Sam a couple of times he was also doing the same thing to her. It was almost as if it was the wolf inside them that wanted contact with us even if it was with one little touch.

"Babe you ok?" Jacob asked as I was spacing off

"Yea just fine" I said

"Are you cold?" he asked

"Nope with you so close I'm pretty warm" I said giggling as we stopped to get some spaghetti sauce he immediately stiffened arm half way to the jar he turned his head straight ahead I followed his gaze. The sight made my heart stop and head spin right in front of us was Edward and Bella. My heart rate quickened and memories of the fight filled my head. DAMN! I tried to keep my thoughts under control but the stare that Bella was giving me just messed me up. I heard Jacob let out a warning growl; I stiffened once more I lowered my head and put my hand on top of Jacobs. He held me tight tears were threatening to spilled I apologized over and over to Edward in my mind making him look at me. The entire time Bella hasn't stopped staring at me.

"I suggest you take her somewhere else" Jacob growled looking at Bella ready to knock her head off. My grip tightened and so did Jacobs. Bella looked surprised at what Jacob said and glared at me. Making me hyperventilate.

"Jacob" I whimpered afraid of what might happen. Edward nodded grabbing Bella by the waist and making her walk away from us. My heart hasn't calmed down and I'm sure my grip never untightened. Jacob rubbed smooth circles on my back trying to stable me, but I was still scared.

"It's ok babe" he said kissing the top of my head I just held him for dear life

"What happened?" Sam demanded coming closer to us "I smelled leech" he added

"We just saw Edward and bell, pixie got scared" he mumbled still trying to sooth me

"Oh you poor girl" added Emily. My thoughts were everywhere I couldn't think straight

"Are we still on for tonight?" asked Sam Jacob nodded I shivered just thinking of what might go down tonight

"Did you get everything?" Emily asked sympathetically

"We just needed the spaghetti sauce" said Jacob grabbing it "done" he exclaimed kissing my temple and walking to the cashier. I got the lighter things into the conveyer belt and Jacob the heavier things. When we were done paying it, we rushed to the car seeing as how it started raining. I giggled as I buckled myself. Jacob looked at me pure adoration in his eyes.

"I love it when you're happy and I'll do anything to see you smile" he said caressing my cheek and kissing me passionately. I was really getting into the kiss and I'm guessing that Jacob was also seeing as he was felling me up and down. _HONK! _WAY TO RUIN THE MOOD SAM! I thought groaning. Jacob just chuckled and drove off to his house his hand on my lap. When we got to the house we rushed inside letting the others get the groceries.

"Pixie" Claire said yawning and rubbing her eyes. I rushed over to her and peppered her with kisses making her giggle.

"How was your nap Claire?" I asked setting her on my hip and walking to the kitchen with Jacob and quill trailing beside us.

"I had a dream that I was a princess" she said taking the cookie I handed her

"How wonderful" I said setting her in the counter as I joined her. I wish life was as simple as it was when I was a child, no worries or anything. The guys came and set the bags on the counter I handed Claire over to quill and got straight to the cooking with Emily and Kim by my side.

"I need to talk to Jacob real quick" I said as we finished cooking all we needed to do was put the plates in the table. I went over to the living room and called Jacob. He got up and followed me to his room

"What's up babe" he said sitting me on his lap I sighed and he tensed

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm going with you when you go meet the Cullen's" I said in one last breath I waited for his reaction

"No" was all he said and got up

"Wait why not?" I asked grabbing his hands "Bella can go but I can't" I said getting mad

"Exactly" he said already leaving

"Why not?" I asked

"Because I said so" he said standing in front of me

"Well then I might decide to go back home and never come back" I said over reacting he narrowed his eyes at me

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x. ..x

tada there goes another chapter sorry if its crappy r&r


	17. Chapter 17

Love collides ch 17

I layed down listening to sleeping with sirens, I still couldn't believe that Jacob wouldn't let me go with them. Since our little argument I haven't gone down stairs. Jacob left to go eat, but I stayed in his room refusing to eat or even speak to him I did hear the door open once then who ever came left as quickly as they came. I had no intention in losing this argument I will go with them and that's final. My phone buzzed next to me and I looked at the caller I.D. it read Rosalie.

"Hello" I answered

"Omg thank god your alright Emmet told me what happened between you and Bella, that stupid bitch if Edward wasn't my brother I would have ripped her head off" Rosalie said

"But he isn't your brother" I said confused

"You know what I mean, anyway how are those mutts treating you" she asked

"Fine except they won't let me go with them to the field" I said grumpily

"Psh figures they care too much, anyway how are?" she asked

"im fine just a little peeved off that they wont let me go, I mean I know they care and all but its like I have a bunch of body guards with me so what could happen you know?" I said

"Yea totally plus we wont hurt you, your to precious" Rosalie said in a baby voice I giggled

"Jesus you treat me like a child, how are you and Emmet?" I asked

"Were good just him you know all touchy and shit" she said casually

"Oh but you know you like it" I said laughing

"I'm surprised you and your dog aren't going at it already" she said and I'm pretty sure there was a grin on her face right at the moment

"Whatever rose imp not like that" I said tired

"are you sure you're ok you sound kind of tired-" rose started to say but right then and there the phone was ripped out of my hands and into Jacobs

"She's fine" he answered then hung up I looked at with wide eyes

"Jacob what the fudge I was talking" I said annoyed

"With a bloodsucker" he pointed out

"Like that matters I said turning my back to him and covering myself with the covers felt I the bed move

"Why are you upset" he asked hugging me I didn't answer and closed my eyes

"I know you're not asleep' he said

"Leave me alone" I whispered

"Come on im only trying to protect you" he said hugging me

"But there is nothing to protect me from them" I said

"So what happened to Bella is nothing to protect you from?" he said turning me around so I was on the bottom and he on top.

"It's not like I'm going to get attached or anything" I said

"But what if you do when they leave?" he said

"But I still have you guys to keep me company" I said looking at him in the eyes I saw them soften.

"You're still not going" he demanded I stared at him with determination

"I'll just ask Rosalie to take me" I said I knew that every wolf was going to be out with the Cullen's so there was no one to stop me from going.

"Why are you so determined to go" he asked hurt

"Because I want to make sure that everything is going to turn out right, I don't want a fight to begin between you guys. That's the whole reason I didn't tell any of you in the first place" I said avoiding eye contact I heard him sigh hoping I had won the fight I looked up at him.

"Fine you can go but you have to stay by my side or another wolf. Is that understood?" he asked I nodded eagerly and hugged him I heard him laugh and pull me up.

" now it's time for you to eat since you didn't eat with us" he said carrying me down to the kitchen that was now full of dirty plates, pots and pans. I sat down in a chair as Jacob grabbed two plates and served food in them.

"If a fight begins between you and Bella or I feel like you are threatened you are going with Leah back here without complains alright?" he asked I nodded as I tasted the delicious food. Once we were done eating I washed all the dishes as Jacob went to watch TV. Once I was done I went upstairs to change my mind was racing what if there is a fight and I wasn't able to do anything, what if someone got hurt and it would be all my fault. I tried to calm my beating heart and prepared myself for what was about to come.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sorry about the short chapter but any way R&R


	18. Chapter 18

Love Collides Ch. 18

I put on black skinny jeans with one of Jacobs sweater on I always felt calm when I was near him ir had something of his on. My hair was up in a tight side ponytail, bangs as always in my face swept sideways. My vans kept my feet warm and phone in my back pocket.

"You ready to go?" asked Jacob

"Yea" I said grabbing his hand and going outside. The wind nipped my cheeks making me shiver. Jacob went behind a tree to go shift. I waited for a while until his wolf came out; he got down in his belly so that I could climb on top. And not a second later we were off; green forestry was rushing past us as other wolves joined the run to the clearing. I nuzzled my head between his shoulder blades and held on tightly.

I heard a whine and saw that we were already in the clearing, Carlisle and his family across from us in a tight line. I got off of Jacob and stayed by his side nodding at Rosalie and emmet. My phone buzzed in my back pocket and I took it out to see who was texting me.

_Glad to see that you're ok and smiling again-Rosalie _

_Yea Jacob and the pack are great, their like a whole nother family__ -me _

Jacob bumped my shoulder with his nose making me look at him. I saw that everyone was going up to the Cullen's and sniffing them? Poor Seth couldn't handle the smell as I saw him whine and sneeze. Poor guy.

_Come give us a hug girl!-Emmet _

Jacob growled standing in front of me growling at Emmet who had a wide grin in his face

"Jacob please" I pleaded he whipped his head around to look at me and shook his head. I sighed in defeat and gave a small smile to Emmet

_Maybe when I go back home, then we can hang out in my room and catch up-me _

_Deal! - Emmet_

I giggled at his enthusiasm and nodded at them. The wolves were coming back but stood in a circle around me. I saw Carlisle and jasper explain something about a newborn fight? I looked at Jacob in explanation but he was focused on the fight that had just started between Carlisle and jasper. I sat cross legged and texted Rosalie

_What's going on-me _

_We found out Victoria is starting an army to get to you and Bella- Rosalie _

_Why me? - Me_

_One of her newborns saw her talk with you and smelled you in the house and her cloths-Rosalie _

_Fuck man I can't believe this, I'm so sorry for putting you guys in this trouble- me _

_As long as you're safe I'm fine with it- Rosalie _

_Thank you- me _

"As for the Bella and pixie situation I will let Edward and Bella explain that" I snapped my head in their direction, eyes wide as saucers and heart pounding with fear. Jacob nuzzled my shoulder and went into the forest.

"Jacob-"I began to say and follow him but Leah cut me off and pushed me between Paul, Jared and Sam who formed a tight barrier around me my heart was still pounding with fear as I looked at my screen and saw a message

_Its ok everything is going to be ok don't panic- Emmet _

_I'm scared what if a fight breaks out-me _

_Then I'll keep you safe ;) - Emmet _

I looked toward where Jacob and Edward were talking Bella was with them to. Now that put a frown in my face. Why wasn't I able to join in their conversation? They made me feel left out. I mean this was because of me right? I should be able to be there and state my opinion. I was fuming, I know wanted nothing to do with this meeting. But the last straw was when I saw Jacob hug Bella and kiss the top of her head. Now I was livid.

"Leah takes me to your house now!" I said through gritted teeth her head perked up at the mention of her name. She looked at Sam who nodded his head in approval.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

I stormed up the steps to jakes house busted the door open and went to jakes room. I rapidly put my cloths in my duffle bag leaving his sweats on his bed and grabbing my tightest jeans to put on. Right when I put them on, I went to Leah and told her to tell Jacob I left. I left her without a word to say as I got my board and skated to my house. It took me in all 30 min to get to my house. I again busted through the door again and ran to my room in a fury.

"Hey kid your back" Charlie said surprised

"Yea" I said and left him there at the entrance of my room. I got a black tank that ripped on the sides and left the house once more. I skated away from town. Away from Bella. Away from Jacob. Away from my problems. My thighs hurt and breath was shallow. I stropped in a nearby dinner, and sat at a nearby booth.

"Hey kiddo what can I get you?" a man near his 40's asked me

"I'll just have some tea" I said hoping they served it here

"Coming right up" he said scribbling it down and leaving me to drown in my thoughts.

"So what's a pretty lady like you doing in a small dinner in the middle of nowhere, this late?" asked a kid around 18, he has brown hair and vibrant red eyes. My breath caught in my throat as I stared at his eyes. He smirked.

"Looks like you've seen a ghost darling" he whispered holding my hand. I flinched at the cold contact. My heart went a mile a min and I was sure I was going to faint.

"Here you go and some honey" the waiter said leaving right after. I pulled my hand back from his hold which he only tightened. A whimper left my lips as I'm sure he left a bruise in my hand.

"Can you let go of my hand I'm uncomfortable" I whispered he only chuckled and leaned back releasing my hand. I grabbed the warm tea cup and added honey.

"Smells delicious" he groaned I froze in my spot as if that would make a difference.

"What" I asked scared

"Looks like it's my time to go" he said smiling and looking at the window behind me. I looked back and saw Emmet, Edward, Rosalie, and Jacob, coming up the road to the dinner. Jacob looked like he was ready to kill anything in his path. I took a small intake of breath and looked back he was smirking at them

"Care to join me" he asked extending his hand as an invitation

"Can you leave me at the nearest cemetery?" I asked in a hurry

"sure' he said grinning I grabbed his hand and my board with the other. We went through the back door as he swung me on his back I grabbed on to him but also my board as he flitted out of the restaurant.

xoxoxxoxoxoxox

sorry for not being able to write as much as i can im getting ready to graduate and have alot of things to do. i also dont have a computer so yea.


End file.
